


SuperWho Madness

by Celestialfeathers



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: And OOC because crackish, Basically just them talking about the world, I'll stop tagging now, It sucks that that's OOC, There are a surprising amount of similarities, They're just being honest though, ah well, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestialfeathers/pseuds/Celestialfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean meet with the Doctor and talk about their lives, which have many similarities and MANY possibilities...</p>
            </blockquote>





	SuperWho Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is... not what I usually write, I have to say. So, this is at least post 7x13 (The Slice Girls) for Supernatural, though I may have included thing from later, as I wrote this during season nine. I don't _think_ I did, though. This is some weird nebulous time for Doctor Who, definitely the 11th Doctor. I've finished the sixth season, but I sort of know what happens later, so it's an odd, odd time. Not like it isn't always, though! I'm rambling now, and the rest of the notes are the bottom. If I didn't include something in the notes that I should've, just let me know. Thanks!

Sam and Dean gazed at the stars, leaning on the hood of the Impala, waiting for Bobby's "contact" to show up. They'd met before, and hit it off immediately. Usually, they only meet up when there was some sort of emergency, but they'd gotten a message asking to get together, as the Doctor was no longer travelling with his old companion, whatever that means. He appeared to be late, however, so they'd relaxed while waiting for him to arrive.  
They were so engrossed with the view that they didn't notice and odd _vworp vworp_ noise or the sudden appearance of a blue police box. They did, however, notice that when the Doctor called out to them he was wearing a fez. They spent a few minute catching up, then chatting about various topics that caught their interest.

Eventually, Dean gave the Doctor an odd look, then asked out of the blue, "Do you ever feel like settling down? You know, picket white fence and wife and kids and all that?"

The Doctor looked sad, then replied, "I had that once, actually. Also, I had a sixteen year old daughter that was alive for a day, so there's that."

Dean stared. "No way. Really? I thought I was the only one."

"You had a day old sixteen year old too?"

"Yeah. Her name was Emma. Sam shot her."

"Sam!" The Doctor exclaimed, shocked.

"She was going to kill him! Besides," Sam said defensively. "Dean's killed two of my girlfriends."

"No, I only ganked Ruby!" Dean protested.

"No, you killed Amy too."

"Amy?" The Doctor queried.

"Yeah, Amy Pond."

The Doctor gasped. "No! Was she a redhead? Did she have a pet Rory?"

"A pet Rory?" Sam paused, then shook his head and decided to leave it. "Never mind. No, she wasn't." 

The Doctor sighed in relief. "Good. Anyways, I did have a family once, but they died a long time ago."

"Yeah, ours too. Including each other." Dean said.

"Yeah, Mom died when I was six months old. On fire. On the ceiling. Then my girlfriend, Jess, died the same way twenty two years later." Sam sighed. "I always seem to kill people."

"Please. I've committed genocide. The Daleks keep showing up, though..."

"Well, we try to commit genocide on a regular basis, so don't feel bad." Dean said helpfully.

Sam shifted uncomfortably. "If you consider being in Hell dead, I've helped kill an entire species too. The archangels. Well, I guess Cas killed the last one, but I killed half the population. On the upside, we stopped the Apocalypse. On the downside, I got possessed by the Devil and jumped into Hell."

"The Devil? I thought we got rid of him! By 'we' I mean Rose, but you know. Same thing."

"Nope. Said yes, got possessed, took over, jumped in."

"After killing Bobby and Cas and beating me up!" 

"I still did it, okay? It's better than you can say."

"So the Devil is an archangel." The Doctor interjected before the argument could escalate. "I thought you said Cas killed the last one. How is that possible?"

"Yeah... Cas came back. And obviously Sam did. I have too!"

The Doctor chuckled grimly. "I know how that works. I've died ten times."

"Dean holds the record, though. He's died about a hundred times, thereabouts. Except not really. Except sort of."

The Doctor looked concerned for Dean's safety. "How do you manage that? I'm centuries older than you and I've died less than that."

"Time loop."

The Doctor nodded appreciatively. "That takes a lot of power. What caused it?"

Dean grimaced. "One of the archangels. He's dead now. Obviously. But hold on a second, you said you've lived centuries. You don't look that old."

" _Dean._ " Sam hissed, "Come on, you're older than you should be too. Have some respect."

"I'm a Time Lord. How did you two manage it, though?"

"Hell. Time passes faster down there. Four months Earth time, forty years Hell time."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Sam, you said you went to Hell too, how old are you?"

"You first."

"Oh, I'm about nine hundred."

Sam smirked. "Ha!"

"So, how old are you?" 

"About five thousand, give or take." He paused thoughtfully. "Which means I'm the older brother, I guess."

Dean and the Doctor stared.

"What?"

"You spent five thousand years in Hell?"

"Yeah. Dean, you knew that. Why do you look so shocked?"

"I thought it was about a hundred eighty."

"Nah, time is faster in the Cage than Hell."

The Doctor shifted uncomfortably, then said, "My Tardis can go anywhere, anywhen. So I'd say that she moves faster than Hell. I'm not sure if that counts, though."

Sam and Dean looked at each other. "You have a time machine?" They chorused.

"Yeah, you want to see her?"

Dean nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! The only other time I've time travelled was by angel express, and that wasn't fun."

The Doctor looked at him oddly, but decided not to comment in favor of letting them into the Tardis.

They stepped inside, then looked around the interior incredulously.

 

Sam glanced up at the ceiling happily. "There's enough room for me to fit in here! And it can go anywhere? Sold."

Dean, however, looked around critically, then gave the Doctor an intense, undecipherable look. The Doctor glanced around nervously, wondering what was wrong with the Tardis (absolutely nothing, cause she was always perfect), before Dean gave a short nod before saying, "She's good." He paused, then said something that would spark a bloodthirsty feud that would last for years.

"But Baby is still better."

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you liked it! The five thousand years thing is from a picture/ tumblr post I saw that used complex (not really, I'm just lazy) math from the statement Sam made that 2-3 minutes felt like a week. Yeah. Some people say it's 180 years, but I think this. Because math. Anyways! If you feel like it, vote for Baby or the TARDIS in the comments. I _may_ write a drabble for the transportation/ family member of choice. Now that I have officially written much too long of an A/N, I'm going to stop writing and let you get on with your life. Thanks for reading!


End file.
